1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater viewing device and more particularly pertains to a new underwater seeing device for enabling the user to see underwater without having to bend over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an underwater viewing device is known in the prior art. More specifically, an underwater viewing device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,783; U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,082; U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,139; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,410; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,468; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,431.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new underwater seeing device. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular member having a main portion, a neck portion, a front end portion, and a passageway extending therethrough; and also includes magnifying lens being disposed in the elongate tubular member; and further includes a handle member being securely attached to the tubular member.
In these respects, the underwater seeing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the user to see underwater without having to bend over.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of underwater viewing device now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new underwater seeing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for enabling the user to see underwater without having to bend over.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate tubular member having a main portion, a neck portion, a front end portion, and a passageway extending therethrough; and also includes magnifying lens being disposed in the elongate tubular member; and further includes a handle member being securely attached to the tubular member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new underwater seeing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new underwater seeing device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such underwater seeing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device for enabling the user to see underwater without having to bend over.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device which includes an elongate tubular member having a main portion, a neck portion, a front end portion, and a passageway extending therethrough; and also includes magnifying lens being disposed in the elongate tubular member; and further includes a handle member being securely attached to the tubular member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device that allows the user to stand upright while looking for sea shells underwater.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new underwater seeing device that is lightweight and easy to carry.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.